


Of sunflowers and sunshine

by Izayacchi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, AtsuHina, Fanart, Florist Hinata Shouyou, Fluff, M/M, No beta we die like wwx, im so sorry for the bad writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izayacchi/pseuds/Izayacchi
Summary: Atsumu Miya was smitten the moment his eyes met the cute part time florist Hinata Shouyo.Fanart + little Drabble.
Relationships: Atsuhina - Relationship, Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69
Collections: AtsuHina Exchange





	Of sunflowers and sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiroiimye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiroiimye/gifts).



> Hello! I hope you like your gift!
> 
> I am so sorry about the horrible writing, I’m no writer at all and tried adding a bit of story to my drawing for you, which is the actual gift! Take it as a little low quality extra ;;

Atsumu Miya was smitten the moment his eyes met the cute part time florist Hinata Shouyo.

He stood and stared, his plans of buying flowers for his mother’s birthday completely forgotten as his eyes followed the orange haired boy, who was energetically involved in a discussion with another costumer. 

He was startled out of his stupor when his dearest brother kicked his ankle and made him curse out loud, causing the bright boy to smile his way and call out that he’ll be there for him — them, soon. 

That was the first time they met. 

After that they kept meeting by chance, after a few short conversations they found out they shared the same love for volleyball which turned their short talks into hour long rants and passionate arguments about which team was better.

As mentioned before, Atsumu Miya was smitten. 

After lots of pursuing from his brother, cause apparently he was annoying beyond help when he gushed over his little crush, he totally wasn’t, absolutely not. Nope.

Osama Miya: „Ya keep telling yourself that, if it makes ya feel better. We all know you're wrong.“

Atsumu decided to finally confess his feelings to the other boy. 

Heart beating like crazy and with sweaty hands he entered the flower shop, everywhere were the most beautiful plants, carefully taken care of by one Hinata Shouyo that day. The shop was to Atsumus relief empty.

Hinata stood behind the counter, in front of him small pots, he was fiddling with a small flower and wearing his green apron while trying to not spill any dirt onto the counter. 

Atsumu couldn’t help smiling at the serene sight in front of him.

Then he nearly tripped over a vase and yelped out, which got Hinata to glance up towards him and chuckle. 

He was so beautiful — Atsumu turned red and started to nervously play with his bracelet.

„Shouyo kun! Hi! What a surprise, fancy meeting ya here-“ he called out cursing under his breath 

„Atsumu what are you saying, I work here, of course you would meet me here.“ the other laughed out loud setting the pots to the side, giving the taller boy all of his attention.

„Whats up, how can I help you today ?“ a sweet smile, soft eyes meeting his, and Atsumu broke.

„I need to tell ya something, that’s why I came today.“ cmon man you can do it , just spit it out , do it now, before the silence gets too awkward. Hinata already looked confused and tilted his head to the side waiting for him to continue.

„Now or never, Hinata Shouyo, I like you, would ya consider going out with me? You don’t need to answer now! You’re like a sunflower, so bright, sunny and positive. Ya even make me nicer, and my days brighter whenever we talk. I’m sorry if this is weird for ya, I’ll just—“ he mumbled trying to face Hinata but this whole situation made him want to dig a hole and turn into a sunflower himself, he was so embarrassed.

„Wait!“ The other said before Atsumu could move away, starring at him, a relieved ? Sigh leaving his mouth. Hinata leaned against the counter, one hand pointing at him and a lazy smile on his face.

„What did you say? I’m like a sunflower?“ he smiled brighter now.

„If I am a sunflower. Then you are the sun I’m desperately chasing after, Atsumu san.“

He chuckled and leaned back

„I’m happy my sun isn’t as far out of reach as the real one, however you shine just as brightly. I like you too Tsumu, I would love to go out with you!“ 


End file.
